


Cast Party

by trycatpennies



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 06:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trycatpennies/pseuds/trycatpennies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place Gerard's 3rd year at SVA, he brings Mikey to party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Party

Gerard doesn't go to many parties, but inevitably, the end of the year party drags him out of his dorm room every year. His third year at SVA, he brings Mikey.

He knows what his brother looks like, but he forgets, sometimes, what other people see in the two of them. He doesn't think about what they might think when he sits down on the couch, beer in his hand, and Mikey slides into his lap. He doesn't think about the hickey on Mikey's neck, the way his own hair is all messed up in the back, from the two of them making out before.

It's Mikey who tells him, leans in, close, smelling like cigarette smoke and beer and Mikey, and whispers it to him.

"They're all looking at us," Mikey says, and Gerard looks up, around, and he blinks, because it's true. They're looking at the two boys, everyone is, trying not to be too obvious, but it's not like they're hiding anything.

Gerard's hand is just under Mikey's shirt, brushing against skin, and Mikey gives him a small smile, then leans in, kissing Gerard, licking along his lower lip and dipping his tongue inside, ignoring Gerard's small sound, and the tightening of Gee's grip at his skin. When they pull apart, there's just the smallest silence in the room, like everyone's holding their breath, and it's not till Mikey stands up, pulling Gee up with him that the conversation starts again, bubbling over as the two of them leave.

Mikey pins Gerard to the wall in the laundry room, kisses him hard and then drops to his knees, undoing Gerard's pants and pulling them down on his thighs just far enough to lick at the head of Gerard's dick before he slides his mouth down it. He tongues the head, takes Gerard down deep and moans a little when Gerard slides his hands into Mikey's hair, before coming hard down Mikey's throat.

"Just wanted you to remember who belongs to who," Mikey says, standing up. Gerard kisses him, hard, and shakes his head.

"Like I could forget."


End file.
